Watching You Traduction Catastrophia
by Missleez
Summary: Edward observe Bella depuis trois ans mais il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant la remise de diplôme ! Trouvera-t-il enfin le courage de l'inviter à sortir ou est-ce que ça sera trop tard ? TERMINÉE


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'aimerais vous présenter un OS, très court, très simple mais que personnellement j'adore :) La forme du texte est assez différente de ce à quoi on a l'habitude mais je trouve justement que ça donne un petit truc en plus à cette histoire. C'est une fanfiction EdwardxBella et le rated M est surtout pour un peu de vulgarité ;)

Je ne vais pas vous donner des explications plus longues que le texte lui-même alors je vous laisse lire ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Watching You ~ T'observer **

Je t'observais alors que tu prenais l'ouvrage de référence sur l'étagère du haut.

Je t'observais alors que le livre en faisait tomber un autre et que ce dernier te tombait sur la tête. Tu fis la grimace et frottas là où il t'avait cognée. Tu ramassas le livre qui venait de t'offenser et le remis à sa place.

Je t'observais depuis ces trois dernières années et ça allait bientôt prendre fin. La dernière semaine.

La remise de diplôme.

Je ne te l'avais jamais dit mais je t'avais aidée une fois quand ton sac s'était déchiré et que tout son contenu s'était renversé sur les marches de la bibliothèque.

Nous nous asseyions tous les jours au même endroit, comme s'ils nous étaient réservées. Je pouvais parfaitement te voir depuis ma place. Parfois, tu t'asseyais en tailleur, d'autre fois tu étirais tes jambes sur la chaise devant toi et seulement de temps en temps, tu croisais les jambes comme le font la plupart des filles. Généralement, tu croisais les chevilles et posais tes coudes sur la table en bois tout en regardant devant toi ce qui attirait ton attention.

Tu allais à la bibliothèque de l'Université le lundi après le déjeuner, le mardi avant ton cours de rédaction, le jeudi entre ton cours sur la littérature féminine et celui sur Shakespeare et le vendredi, tu passais une grande partie de ta journée ici. Tu aimais même y aller le dimanche matin quand elle était encore très calme parce que les gens dessaoulaient encore de leur soirée de la veille.

Il me fallait environ deux semaines par semestre pour comprendre ton emploi-du-temps.

Oui, je sais. Je t'observais.

Oui, observer. Traquer ne sonnait pas très bien, ça avait une connotation négative et tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne savais pas où tu vivais, je savais seulement en permanence où tu te trouvais sur le campus.

Obsédé ? Peut-être. Mais c'était de ta faute.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec un mec, à part ton ami. Et je savais qu'il n'était qu'un ami; il avait un petit-ami. De temps en temps, des amis s'arrêtaient pour discuter... eh bien, il y avait un mec mais je crois qu'il traînait avec toi pour se rapprocher de ton amie blonde.

Je te connaissais sans te connaître. Tu étais gentille et tu t'arrêtais toujours pour aider les gens. Tu étais intelligente, drôle et adorablement mignonne. Aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Ton magnifique rougissement illuminait ta peau de porcelaine. Je n'avais pu l'apercevoir que quelques fois mais j'aurais voulu le voir plus. Surtout sur mes draps.

J'adorais t'observer lorsque tu utilisais ton stylo pour attacher tes cheveux en arrière et t'énervais quelques minutes plus tard parce que tu ne le trouvais plus.

Parfois, j'entendais la musique que tu écoutais à travers tes écouteurs. Tu avais de supers goûts.

Parfois, tu t'énervais sur l'ordinateur et c'était marrant de t'écouter râler, le traitant de ''stupide boîte en plastique''.

Tes lèvres roses et boudeuses m'appelaient et je me demandais comment ça aurait été de les sentir contre les miennes. Est-ce que tu t'étais déjà posée la question ? J'en doute. Tu ne regardais jamais dans ma direction, même lorsque je te fixais et tu ne me remarquais pas peu importe combien de temps ça durait et combien de fois ça arrivait, et c'était plus de fois que je voulais bien l'admettre.

Plus qu'une semaine.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pour te voir ensuite ? Notre routine allait être rompue. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais supporter de _ne pas_ te voir.

Heureusement, nous aimions aller au même petit restaurant. Peut-être que j'allais t'y revoir. J'adorais leur rosbif, tu adorais leur salade de poulet. Leur salade de poulet était bonne, ils y mettaient des raisins.

J'avais envie de te demander de déjeuner avec moi.

Une semaine. Avant notre au revoir. Pas silencieux comme tous les autres.

Je te disais au revoir, bonne nuit et bonjour tous les jours dans ma tête, mais tu ne m'entendais pas, pas vrai ?

Tu avais attaché tes cheveux en une tresse lâche aujourd'hui. J'avais envie de retirer l'élastique qui les retenait. Même si j'aimais tes cheveux comme ça, je préférais quand ils volaient au vent ou qu'ils étaient étalés sur mon oreiller, comme dans mes fantasmes.

Est-ce que ça aurait été aussi agréable que je l'imaginais d'y glisser mes doigts ? J'étais prêt à parier que oui. J'aurais voulu le découvrir. J'aurais adoré pouvoir les tenir tout en m'enfonçant en toi. Ça aurait été une occasion parfaite de te tresser les cheveux.

Je t'imaginais souvent. Tu étais la star de tous mes fantasmes.

Ma main était la seule à m'avoir touché depuis deux ans et j'aurais voulu que ça soit ta main.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais resté pendant un an avec Tanya après t'avoir rencontrée. Est-ce que c'était parce que ça faisait déjà un an que nous étions ensemble et que c'était devenu une habitude ? Peut-être que c'était juste un moyen d'évacuer mon désir pour toi. J'imaginais que c'était toi quand je couchais avec elle.

Minable, je sais. Je devrais dire que j'étais désolé, mais je ne l'étais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais être désolé pour ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Elle a rompu. En disant que j'étais devenu ''distant'' et que je ne l'aimais plus.

Tout à fait vrai. Même si je ne pensais pas l'avoir jamais aimé.

Je crois que je t'aimais.

Mais tu me détestais, pas vrai ? J'espérais que non, mais comment est-ce que tu aurais pu réagir différemment à mon histoire sordide ? Je n'allais pas te la cacher.

Il était presque cinq heures et je t'observai regarder ta montre. Il était temps d'aller au travail ! Ça n'allait pas plaire à ta salope de patronne si tu étais à nouveau en retard. C'était une bonne chose que tu n'avais plus à travailler là bas pendant encore longtemps. Ton nouveau travail était bien mieux pour toi.

Du temps.

J'aurais voulu qu'on en ait plus.

Peu de temps après ton départ, je quittai la bibliothèque. Aucune raison de rester si tu n'étais plus là.

Samedi passa et dimanche arriva avant que je m'en rende compte. Je préparai mes affaires et partis en direction de la bibliothèque. Il était presque dix heures. Tu arrivais toujours à dix heures.

J'allais t'inviter à déjeuner aujourd'hui. Tu avais toujours faim au environ de treize heures.

Je m'installai à mon endroit habituel, sortis mon ordinateur portable et attendis.

Je levais brusquement la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait et j'étais à chaque fois déçu de voir que ce n'était pas toi. Ça continua ainsi pendant deux heures et ton absence me rendit fou. Tu étais _toujours_ là le dimanche.

Je réussis à me convaincre que peut-être que tu avais autre chose à faire, un projet en cours, la garce qui te forçait à travailler ou que tu ne te sentais simplement pas bien aujourd'hui.

Tu ne vins jamais.

Lundi, mardi, mercredi passèrent de la même façon. Tu ne vins pas à la bibliothèque. Je te cherchai sur le campus, mais tu n'étais dans aucun de tes cours.

Tu avais disparu.

Arrivé au vendredi soir, j'étais complètement détruit. Je posai mes mains sur mon torse. Ma respiration était difficile, j'étais proche de l'hyperventilation.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour passer mes examens terminaux alors que mon esprit s'inquiétait pour toi.

Je ne pouvais te trouver nulle part.

Nulle part.

Où étais-tu ? J'avais besoin de te voir.

S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît.

Un mois passa et je ne t'avais toujours pas revue.

Je déballais carton après carton dans mon nouvel appartement tout en continuant à me demander ce que tu faisais. Est-ce que tu suivais les cours d'été ? Comment était ton nouveau travail ?

Tous les jours, je te cherchais, guettant des preuves de ta présence. J'étais même retourné à la bibliothèque mais tu n'étais pas là.

J'étais déprimé, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point mon bonheur résidait sur le fait de te voir tous les jours. Ça et ne pas savoir si tu allais bien. J'étais toujours inquiet à l'idée d'entendre l'histoire horrible d'une fille du coin et d'apprendre ensuite que cette fille, c'était toi.

J'avais passé toute ma journée à vider des cartons. Je ne pouvais pas sortir parce qu'un technicien du câble devait passer aujourd'hui pour m'installer le téléphone, internet et le câble, mais il n'était pas encore passé. J'étais donc seul avec mes pensées sur toi.

À dix-huit heures, je commençais à m'énerver. Le technicien ne s'était pas pointé et la batterie de mon portable était vide alors que mon chargeur avait disparu.

Je me traînai hors du bazar de mon déménagement pour aller chez mes voisins. Je voulais voir si je pouvais leur emprunter leur téléphone pour appeler les enfoirés du câble. Je frappai à la port et attendis.

« Bonjour. » lança une douce voix derrière la porte en bois.

« Salut, désolé de vous déranger. Je viens d'emménager dans l'appartement 3B et j'espérais pouvoir vous emprunter votre téléphone. Le technicien du câble devait passer à neuf heures ce matin et personne n'est venu. En plus, la batterie de mon portable est morte et mon chargeur est quelque part dans les cartons. » dis-je rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu et j'écarquillai les yeux.

Te voilà.

Juste devant moi, avec tes yeux de biche, adorable dans l'appartement 3A.

Je ne réfléchis pas, je me contentai d'agir. Je franchis le seuil de la porte et te pris dans ma bras.

Dans mon esprit, je savais que logiquement tu aurais dû protester mais au lieu de ça, je te sentis te laisser aller dans mes bras. Un soupir t'échappa. Je reculai légèrement et écrasai mes lèvres sur les tiennes, faisant ce dont j'avais envie depuis la première fois que je t'avais vu franchir les marches de la bibliothèque.

Tes bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, ramenant mon corps contre le tien. Tu ouvris la bouche et ta langue lapa légèrement la mienne.

Je reculai complètement. Tes joues étaient rougies. « J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose Bella. Je t'ai cherché partout ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Mon père a eu un accident de voiture et j'ai dû partir sur le champ. J'en étais malade de rater ta dernière semaine. »

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. »

« Je suis allée à ton appartement mais tu avais déjà déménagé. »

Je clignai des yeux en entendant ça et me redressai légèrement me remémorant notre conversation.

« Attends... » commençai-je. Le choc se lut sur ton visage et un rougissement s'étala sur ta peau pâle.

« Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'admettre ça à haute voix ? » demandas-tu timidement.

« Si tu l'as fait, moi aussi. »

« Je suis juste... tu m'as embrassée. » lanças-tu d'un air choqué. « Ça fait trois ans que j'attends que tu m'embrasses. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je sans le croire.

« Hum hum. » répondis-tu.

Je te ramenai contre moi et baissai la tête pour que tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Elles étaient douces et sucrées comme je me l'étais toujours imaginé.

« Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. ''Salut, je m'appelle Edward et je t'observe toute la journée'' aurait été un peu flippant. » admis-je.

« Pas plus que, ''Salut, je m'appelle Bella et je t'ai suivie chez toi. » rétorquas-tu avec un rire.

« Flippant mais dans ce cas précis, très touchant. »

« En fait c'était un accident qui n'est arrivé qu'une fois. » protestas-tu. « Tu as oublié ton deuxième sandwich au resto ! »

J'éclatai de rire de bon cœur. « C'est pour ça qu'il y avait un sandwich dans ma boîte aux lettres ! »

Tu étais là dans mes bras. Tu me parlais, riais avec moi du fait que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre sans avoir jamais rien fait.

Je te regardai dans les yeux. « J'aurais dû te parler plus tôt, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. »

« Alors on est deux idiots timides qui ont passé horriblement de temps à la bibliothèque quand on aurait pu être ensemble ? » me questionnas-tu.

Je haussai les épaules. « Vois les choses comme ça, j'avais des notes incroyables et je profitais de la meilleur vue sur le campus. »

Tu souris.

J'aimais quand tu souriais.

Mon estomac gronda et tu rigola. J'aimais aussi quand tu riais. « On dirait bien que quelqu'un a besoin d'un sandwich au rosbif. »

« Leur salade de poulet est aussi génial. » souris-je.

Nous partîmes alors, main dans la main.

Un mois plus tard, ton bail prit fin et tu emménagea avec moi. Et maintenant, toi et moi sommes "nous".

* * *

Ohh ! *_soupir_* Ils sont aussi flippants l'un que l'autre ^^ Quoi que je dois avouer_ (et c'est la fan de bibliothèques universitaires en moi qui parle)_, c'est un endroit parfait pour faire des rencontres, discuter, se connecter à internet, envoyer des mails à ses amis... travailler ? Euh... Ouais aussi un peu XD

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu :) J'ai prévu de traduire plein d'autres histoires de cette fabuleuse auteur qu'est **Catastrophia** alors on se retrouvera bientôt sur un autre de ses écrits !

Comme toujours, ici ou là, vos avis m'intéressent alors si le coeur vous en dit laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
